


Passing trains.

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, That one made me struggle no idea why, Writer pair up woot !, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: Clash asks Caveira a favor.Writer artist pairup, a fic for @grain_cain here on ao3 !
Relationships: Morowa "Clash" Evans/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Passing trains.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/gifts).



"I need you to do me a favor."

It wasn't really coming out of left field, after all, Clash and Caveira had been spending quite a lot of time together, their friendship blossoming after a series of training sessions. The fights had been quite the challenge for both sides, the two enjoying showing each other their strengths but also working on their weaknesses.

"What do you need ? I'm not stealing anything from Smoke again, just so you know."

Training became getting lunch together, lunch became spending a few afternoons watching shows or going on walks, walks became spending weekends at each other's place. In retrospect, it was written on the wall how quickly they'd become attached. How quickly Caveira would fall in love.

"No, I need you to come with me to a fucking wedding."

Caveira almost lost her footing, close to crashing onto the lockers along the wall. She looked back at Clash, watching her tie her shoes while avoiding eye contact to the best of her abilities. She failed, the quick glance betraying the nervosity she almost managed to fool the nonexistence to the Brazilian with.

"What, do you need me to pretend to be your girlfriend or something ?" Back against the metal lockers now, Cav's arms crossed over her chest, the words that had just left her lips reminiscing of terrible pieces of fan fiction she had read late at night and unable to sleep, funnily enough. Was life imitating art or was it the other way around ?

"No no no, you don't need to do that. I just need the company because knowing my cousin, this is going to be the most boring wedding ever."

"Okay. What do I get in return ?"

Clash stood up straight, taking a few steps, invading Cav's personal space. It always sent shivers down her spine whenever the older woman would close the gaps between them, and for good reasons.

"Well, I was thinking of treating you to that restaurant you like down the street from my apartment. And then we could watch a movie together on the couch… even if it's your stupid action movies that defy the laws of physics."

Cav couldn't help but laugh, both at the desperate plan she had made to convince her and at the teasing Clash was offering her under the same breath. Classic.

"You've convinced me, but don't think you're not going to pay a hefty bill." Caveira made her way to the door before adding "and you can't lie to me, you liked last week's movie more than I did !"

She started being chased outside the door to the sound of the british's booming voice, "oi, stop lying you fucking muppet !"

_______________

It was an hour and a half before their departure by train to the small town the wedding was taking place in. Taina had done her makeup plenty of times before, though she was more used to the intimidating face paint than the eye liner and blush. She didn't consider herself to be the most feminine amongst her peers, or the general populace even but she wasn't afraid of letting her feminine side shine either.

Having her hair down was surely the wisest choice for her look. It hadn't been too hard to find a bordeaux [dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0378/7207/4891/products/EP07509BD-L_038e87c3-3ea7-4fe1-8bbf-44949d4478e5_2000x.jpg?v=1586936639) as per the bride's request, Zofia more than happily lending her a simple yet gorgeous long dress she must've paid a fortune for, sheer fabric layered over a soft underskirt skirt, lace top with wide straps ending in a V line. The couple wanted chic after all.

She couldn't help the ball of anxiety forming in her stomach. It wasn't her first wedding, it wasn't her first dress or her first glamorous makeup. Much less putting on discreet jewelry, from the stud earrings to the necklace adorned by a small pendant. A matching flower on her bracelet, same color as the dress, a black shoulder bag with a chain strap finishing the look.

No, none of it was brand new. What was, however, was revealing this side of her to Morowa. That was what the anxiety was for and she wondered if she would find her pretty. She couldn't care less about anybody else's opinion, but once love was involved, she was ashamed it became another story. She put on her wedges and hoped for one thing, that Clash would fall head over heels for her.

"I'm ready to go whenever !"

The door to the women's locker room opened, Clash stepping inside, adjusting her [blouse](https://cdn.lookastic.com/looks/white-dress-shirt-black-tapered-pants-black-leather-loafers-large-27304.jpg) one last time inside her dress pants. She stopped in her tracks once her eyes fell on Caveira. They couldn't help but look at each other, surprise written all over their faces. Morowa took a few steps, looking Caveira up and down, her face now beaming with the widest smile.

"Holy shit, Taina, you're gorgeous !"

She broke into a laugh, sending Cav into a blushing mess, who retaliated by slightly shoving the other woman away "You can talk, have you seen yourself ? You look like you're out of a fashion magazine."

Morowa's smile made Cav's heart flutter, that soft side she didn't get to see enough of a sight she felt lucky to witness. "Thank you, I almost threw a tee shirt on." A slight pause before adding "Seriously though, you look amazing."

Truly, she was lucky.

___________

Taking a train was as boring as she remembered them to be, landscapes looking mostly the same outside the window. The heat had been rising in the early afternoon as expected, although that was of no concern for the both of them. What was, however, was the sheer size of the people attending what Morowa had described "a small wedding." If a hundred people was a small wedding, maybe Cav didn't want to see what a big one looked like, and she had come from a large family tree herself, though her ties outside of her siblings and their mother had been severed quite some time ago.

The venue was pleasant enough, pretty red flowers surrounding the large windows of the brick building, a fitting choice for the color scheme chosen, a garden they couldn't see the end of, people roaming around, having pleasant (and not so pleasant) conversations. Caveira couldn't deny she felt anxious at the sight of so many people she had never met before.

"Morowa, how you have grown !" A woman in her late fifties to early sixties was approaching them, which Clash rushed to take into her arms. "You've gotten thinner, do you even eat ?"

"Of course I do, have you seen those guns Aya ?" She proceeded to squeeze the old lady tighter before breaking off the hug. "Taina, this is Ayana, she used to babysit me and my cousins when I was about this high !" showing her height at around her knee. Caveira was about to greet the woman when she got interrupted.

"Hello darling, are you Morowa's girlfriend by any chance ?"

Taina's jaw must've dropped seeing how Clash jumped on her former nanny's words "C'mon now Aya stop teasing her, she's a friend and a coworker of mine. Isn't she pretty though ? Let's show her around instead, alright ?"

Caveira couldn't help but wonder if her feelings were displayed all over her face. Ayana looked back to her, giving a wink. The idea admittedly had become a warm feeling.

________

So. Many. People. The room in which the wedding itself had happened was packed full but thankfully large enough to cram them all in. Clash had been right though, it was pretty boring, classic, no fuss, cheesy music. Hours later and no change in atmosphere, clearly not the type of gathering the both of them had a habit of attending. But wishes are wishes and Cav wasn't one to go against those.

She was currently sitting on a chair, looking at the bride and the groom talking, looking longingly at each other, nursing a glass of punch on the table in front of her. She couldn't help but keep staring, small touches, wide smiles, kisses on the cheeks or the lips, surrounded by fairy lights and artificial flowers. For a minute Caveira could imagine it all with minor changes, the floral perfume, the shaven hair regrowing into a fuzz, pretty eyes under thick eyelashes delving into hers in such a loving way. 

She took a glance a few tables away, Clash talking with her parents, which Cav had decided to avoid to the best of her abilities even though they were pleasant. Maybe she should stop drinking, it was late anyway.

Wait, what time was it again ? She looked outside, the sun having already set, then pulled out her phone from her purse. The next train was stopping in fifteen minutes, the one they should be taking. Caveira got up, making sure everything was in her bag then walked straight towards Clash. She put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her jump before saying "we're going to miss our train."

Clash looked at her watch, basically jumping out of her chair. She kissed her parents each on the cheek before pushing Caveira towards the exit, who only managed to wave at them before making it out. Fifteen minutes, they could make it, hypothetically. They had to work tomorrow, and the later they left, the worse tomorrow would feel.

"I don't think we're going to make it at this pace, we should run." Clash stopped after a while, glaring at her watch again.

"I'm in heels, you'll have to pick me up." Caveira couldn't help but tease, Clash grinning at the idea. She instead removed her shoes, immediately starting to run "it's a race now, right ?"

Her dress wasn't spacious enough to allow her a full run, but she could go at a decent pace, holding her wedges by the straps. Clash had caught up to her with ease, no surprise there. They looked at each other, how ridiculous the situation was and, in shared agreement, no words needed, it made them laugh.

Morowa took her hand and Caveira let her, trying to help her go faster. The now cool pavement under her feet, starry, clear sky above them, in a small charming town in england. It was almost out of this world, or a complete reenacting of the late night romance movies they'd fall asleep to on the couch.

It was a dream.

The train station now in full view, it was the last stretch. "Fuck Taina, I think it's already there !" She swooped the Brazilian up from her feet, who couldn't help but gasp and burst into a few sets of giggles, probably the alcohol. The automatic doors finally opened, they were so close, yet so far. By the time they got onto the platform, it was too late. The train was departing, picking up it's speed.

Well fuck.

Despite all of this, or maybe because of it… they laughed. Clash put Caveira down, still holding her by the waist, the other's arms around her neck. Caveira took Clash's face into her hands, the both of them laughing harder than they'd ever had together. It died down, eyes meeting for a few moments before they broke off contact. Morowa was still smiling, and it only fueled Taina's. 

"Let's look at the next one." Clash finally said, making her way to the display. "Well, looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while. 4 hours at least.

She took a seat, patting the bench next to her as to invite Cav. She sat down, putting her shoes back on. It was quiet, only distant sounds making their way to them. The yellow lights of the lamps were shining on them from above, a few moths casting shadows. Quiet.

"So uh, did you enjoy yourself ?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Not the best wedding though, you were right." Caveira answered with the truth.

"Yeah you're right. I owe you one though, you're one hell of a lifesaver. I thought my parents were never going to let me go."

"What did you talk about ?" Caveira's curiosity was getting the better of her, she couldn't stop the question.

"Oh you know, when am I settling down, how dangerous our jobs are… the usual." She put her elbows on her knees, opening up a brochure from the display next to her.

Minutes passed. Caveira was thinking. She had been in the same position time and time again. When are you going home ? I don't want to see you come back in a coffin. When are you getting married ? She smiled, crossing her legs.

"So, what did you tell them ?"

Clash looked up from the insurance pamphlet. "Hm ? Well, first off, that I fucking love my job so good luck. And second, that it wasn't happening in the near future…The settling down thing." She paused. "What about you then ? Got a man you're going to get tied to and make your mother happy ? God I sound like my father." She added with a huff.

Caveira's heart must've been doing laps inside her ribcage, it sure felt like it. "There's no man for me. Never."

"Oh." Clash looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

They both looked away. Awkward. Something was rising inside Cav's chest and she didn't feel like pushing it back down. "There might be someone though."

She shot a glance at Morowa who perked back up. "Do I know them ?"

A small laugh, of course she would get asked that. "I think you do."

There it was, the expectant look, the need to know a secret that was left unspoken. The tension grew stronger until it was almost suffocating. Caveira couldn't take it anymore, weeks and weeks of longing, never mustering enough courage to finally make it happen. She slid her hand slowly towards Morowa's, taking it gently, without a single word. If she had to do it, tonight was the night.

The reaction was instantaneous, eyes growing large but the touch being reciprocated. The hold became a hand sliding towards Caveira's shoulder, bringing her closer and closer until they were mere centimeters away. "Have I told you you're wonderful ?"

"All day."

Caveira was the one closing the gap in the end, the thought of her lipstick transferring onto Clash's skin both fun and exciting. How cliche it was, the kiss so much better than any of the ones she had dreamt of giving the british before. Hands lost in her hair, hers resting on Clash's back. The chains had been broken, her past fears rendered completely irrational.

They pulled away, long enough for Clash to ask, "How long ?"

"Months."

"Same."

Peppered kisses along her cheek, her jaw and her neck. God how it felt right.

"We have a few hours left here." Cav remarked.

"Good, that's enough time to make up for the kisses I was dying to give you, don't you think ?" And Clash smiled. 

Caveira suddenly liked the idea of being stuck on the platform, the next train surely bringing them to an even better destination : together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
